powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
S.W.A.T. Megazord
The S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) Megazord is the new Space Patrol Delta Megazord formed when all five S.W.A.T. Flyers combine while its pilots are in S.W.A.T. Mode. Overview Its weapons are dual magnum blasters and it is capable of spaceflight with rockets in its feet, destroying weapons fire with a spinning kick and resiliency able to take a full blast from Omni The Magnificence and remain operational; for the last part it is stated the Megazord can't take another hit as powerful afterwards. Appearances: SPD Episodes History It first appears when called upon to face three Zords that recently destroyed a planet in another star system. The Megazord easily destroyed all three briefly taking the battle to space for the final one. The B-Squad Rangers use this Megazord to defeat the A-Squad Rangers in their Megazord when the Delta Squad Megazord is destroyed and the Omegamax Megazord disabled and later to battle Omni. While being no match for the latter Anubis Cruger exposes a weak spot in Omni; the Megazord then fires a maxed-out blast through an open panel and destroys Omni from the inside ending the Troobian Empire's threat. S.W.A.T. Flyers S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 is the aerial Zord of Jack Landors. It is the fastest of the Flyers and also has high mobility; it forms the head, torso and upper legs of the S.W.A.T. Megazord and upper part of the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Redflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 is the aerial Zord of Schuyler Tate. With high stability it is able to do hovering flight and is equipped with wingtip-mounted blasters. Forms the S.W.A.T. Megazord's arms and handle of the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Blueflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 is the aerial Zord of Bridge Carson. With high confidentiality it is suitable for the conveyance of dangerous goods such as carrying the container and accumulating the energy of the Megazord's cannon mode in it. It forms the lower legs of the S.W.A.T. Megazord and barrels of the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Greenflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 is the aerial Zord of Elizabeth Delgado. Able to perform stealth flight, it has the strongest body of the Flyers and is equipped with special armaments like flares or tear-gas. It forms the right foot of the S.W.A.T. Megazord and right muzzle of the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Yellowflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 is the aerial Zord of Sydney Drew. With a huge speaker it is able to transmit warnings to enemies or give citizens advice and fire-extinguishing by water drainage is also possible. It forms the left foot of the S.W.A.T. Megazord and left muzzle of the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. Pinkflypit.jpg|Cockpit S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon The S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon is the S.W.A.T. Megazord's weapon mode used to target enemy aliens within their own Zords or those who have grown. The Rangers set their Delta Enforcers to Containment Mode swiping empty Containment Cards through the left side of their weapons, inserting the Cards into them and pulling the triggers to fire a blast from the Megazord's cannon mode destroying and imprisoning enemies. Due to its sheer size and power capable of destroying Newtech City with one blast an enemy must normally be carried into Earth's low orbit before being targeted. However, the Delta Command Megazord once used it as a handheld weapon with the support of the Delta Squad and Omegamax Megazords when all else failed against the second Dragoul. Notes *In the toyline the Megazord is called the Supreme Megazord. Appearances See Also Category:Megazord Category:S.P.D. Category:Zords (S.P.D.) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Space Patrol Delta